Ice
by flarey phoenix
Summary: one cold winters night Sam can't get to sleep. can our favourite halfa help, mindless DxS fluff


Ice 

It was a cold winter's night and an 18 year old Sam Manson was in bed trying to get some sleep, but failing miserably, all her thoughts came down to one ice blue eyed and raved haired halfa. She got out of bed, and got dressed then slipped out of her window and began walking

"This isn't fair, why is it happening to me?" she asked herself. While she was walking a certain green eyed Ghostboy saw her and noticed men staring at her, he reverted back to human behind a tree and walked over to her

"Sam?" he stated, she span round scared but relaxed when she saw who it was

"Danny, don't scare me like that," she stated

"Sorry, what are you doing out so late?" he asked

"I couldn't sleep," she stated smiling as vapour came from her mouth while she was breathing

"Oh, well I was on patrol and thought you could use some company," he said smiling

"Thanks, you don't have to though, I was just guna visit my old favourite place, where we met, do you remember?" she asked

"How could I forget next to the frozen pond you fell out of a tree and I caught you." he stated

"Yes, my night in shining armour, so do you wanna come with me?" she asked

"Of course, I'd love to go." He said and they walked on

"So find anything while on patrol?" asked Sam

"Only the box ghost, but you know him, won't leave me alone. How about you, why couldn't you get to sleep?" he asked concerned

"Nightmares, I really don't wanna talk about it," she stated bowing her head

"What's wrong Sam? Maybe I could help," he said smiling at her

"Fine, the dreams are, horrible, every one of them leads to you… dying," she said sadly, his face softened

"Don't worry, Sam, I'll always be here for you, forever I promise, when you get married, I'll be there, if you have a kid I'll be there to support you, though anything Sam, I'll always be there for you, never forget that," he said softly

"Thanks Danny, you're the best" she said and hugged him, he blushed but hugged back. Finally they reached the pond, but it wasn't frozen.

"Oh well, maybe next time," stated Sam looking at the pond

"Next time is today," stated Danny as the pond froze over

"Ice powers?" asked Sam

"Yep, come on, let's have some fun." He stated and ran on to the ice and then fell over making Sam laugh "I'm not doin that again," he announced playfully, she watched him as he came over "hey Sam," he stated

"What?" she asked

"Look," he said and made two pairs of ice skates from ice

"Whoa. Are you sure this is going to work?" she asked

"Sure, come on lets skate." He said and she put them on feeling unusual warmth from the icy skates. She skated onto the pond while Danny was behind her

"Sam?" he asked

"What?" she asked back while stopping for him to catch up

"What would be your Christmas wish this year?" he asked

"Can't tell you," she stated _'to have you' _she thought.

"Do you wanna know mine?" he asked

"Go on then," she stated smirking

"Can't tell ya," he said smirking in return at her while she rolled her eyes at him. All of a sudden Sam slipped and fell over pulling Danny with her, so they were both led on the ice laughing

"That was unexpected." stated Danny laughing

"I know," said Sam who was also laughing. Danny rolled over so he was leaning over Sam, he looked down and smiled lovingly at the giggling Sam (so not right, eh she can still giggle) she looked up at him she saw happiness, joy and was that…love in his eyes, she looked again and it was still there. Danny let his instincts guide him and leaned down, they're breaths mingled as he pressed his lips to hers gently, after a few seconds she kissed back, she felt his tongue run over her teeth and she allowed him access, their tongues fought for dominance but in the end Danny won. When they broke apart he smiled at her

"That's what I wanted for Christmas," he stated smirking "so what was your Christmas wish?" he asked.

"That my parents would accept you, actually it was to have you, but same thing really," she stated smirking up at him

"I love you Sam," he replied, smiling

"I love you too Danny, I always have," she stated, "what do you think clueless 1 meant?" she asked. He chuckled

"Didn't know then, but I do now," he said.

"Danny?" she asked as she got up.

"What?" he asked.

"How can you promise you'll never leave me? I mean you might find someone better," she stated "well one way is, well I was planning on asking you on Christmas Day, but since I can't keep a secret from you no matter what" he stated and took out a small box then bent down on one knee, Sam gasped "will you marry me?" he asked opening the velvet box to find a white gold ring with an onyx stone on it in the shape of a heart

"Danny…I'd love to" she stated and kissed him when he put the ring on her finger

"How about we go home, and celebrate?" he suggested smirking

"Tomorrow, right now I have a ton of dreams to catch up on," she stated as the sun began rising

"Allow me to escort you home my love," he stated

"Oh, why you are such a gentleman," she replied as he transformed

"I try." He stated and picked her up bridal style then flew her home.

**Who wants a sequel, if you do, give me a name for it cause I got nuthin, please review kindly, I have a flamethrower and i am not afraid to use it.**


End file.
